L'horoscope a du bon
by Iroko
Summary: Mais qui Duo veut il éviter ? Et pourquoi ?


Titre : L'horoscope a du bon

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : Yaoi, POOV Duo

Couple : Duo/Heero

Disclamer : Les G-boys et le premier horoscope sont pas à moi.

Bla bla de l'auteur : Plus que quatre fics en cours. Mais comment je vais m'en sortir ?

**L'horoscope a du bon**

J'avance avec circonspection à travers les couloirs des préventers. La voie est libre ? Je fonce vers mon bureau. Me voici relativement à l'abri. Bon je m'installe, je lis l'horoscope et je commence à travailler. Alors quelles stupidités me promet-on pour aujourd'hui ?

- Arrêtez d'adopter la politique de l'autruche. Voyez la vérité en face et résolvez vos problèmes au plus vite.

… Ah… ouais… je ne rigole plus. Ça convient exactement à ma situation. Si même l'horoscope s'y met. J'ai déjà bien assez avec Quatre. Ils veulent tous m'envoyer à la mort ou quoi ? Je préfère être planqué et vivant que prendre le risque de me dévoiler et de me prendre un regard de non-intérêt au mieux, de me faire trucider au pire. Je ne suis pas suicidaire au contraire de **lui**. Je préfère le mater de loin quand je suis sûr qu'il peut pas me repérer, et éviter de me retrouver face à lui. J'ai trop peur de me mettre à bafouiller et à rougir comme un amoureux transi. De qui je parle ? Allons, quelle est la seule personne que le Shinigami pourrait craindre ? Bon peut-être pas la seule, faut voir quand Quatre est en colère et son clown il est flippant quand t'es dans son objectif. Wufei est pas à prendre à la légère non plus mais il me fait pas peur. Quand il s'énerve, moi ça me fait plutôt rigoler. Donc il en reste plus qu'un. Eh oui je suis tombé amoureux du soldat parfait. Je sais bien que j'ai aucune chance mais j'y peux rien, j'aime trop me perdre dans ses yeux cobalt. Quoique ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas fait. Depuis que je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'y cherchais en fait. Bon, allez c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du travail.

* * *

Toc, toc.

- Oui ?

- Salut Duo.

- Salut Quatre. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Le travail hélas. Une m'a demandé de t'apporter cet ordre de mission. Tu vas pouvoir te dégourdir les pattes. Bon je te laisse je suis débordé. Un conseil si tu veux pas devenir coursier, évite de passer devant le bureau d'Une.

- J'essaierai de m'en rappeler. À un d'ces quatre. Alors quelle mission nécessite que j'abandonne ma paperasse. Hm, c'est plutôt cool. Mais j'aurai besoin d'un collègue pour faire cette partie. Où est-ce qu'ils l'ont marqué. Ah là, coéquipier… Non. C'est pas vrai. Quatre, enfoiré ! Je suis sûr que tu le savais ! Si je m'en sors vivant, tu vas me le payer.

* * *

Ouf, tout c'est bien passé.J'ai réussi à me concentrer uniquement sur la mission. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et me détendre devant une bonne pizza.

- J'ai faim. Si on allait dîner ensemble avant de faire le rapport ?

Non.

- D'accord.

Bon, au moins je vais pouvoir en profiter pour le mater d'un peu plus près.

- On va chez moi, il y a des pizzas qui encombrent mon frigo.

Gloups. Au moins j'aurai ma pizza.

* * *

Finalement c'était plutôt une bonne chose cette mission. C'est sympa chez lui. Et je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise que je ne l'aurais cru. On arrive même à avoir une conversation normale. Il parle pas beaucoup bien sûr, mais il me laisse pas parler tout seul. Je me sens bien. Je vais peut-être arrêter de l'éviter au bureau.

- Hn. Duo, tu as de la tomate au coin de la bouche.

- Hein ?

Putain ! Je pouvais l'enlever tout seul ! Il avait pas besoin de me caresser la peau pour me prendre **ma** tomate.

- Tu es mignon quand tu rougis.

**What** C'est pas possible. J'ai du mal entendre. Il a pas pu dire **ça** !

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le coca ?

- Pourtant on travaille au même endroit.

Il est trop près ! Pourquoi on a mangé sur le canapé et pas à table !

- Tu m'évites ?

DANGER !

- Bien… bien sûr que non !

- Menteur.

- … hm…

J'y crois pas. Heero m'embrasse. Heero Yuy m'embrasse ! Je peux pas louper une occasion pareille. Je vais profiter de la situation et tant pis pour la politique de l'autruche. De toute manière je peux pas me défiler, il utilise tout son poids comme argument. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui touche à ma chemise ?

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de m'éviter.

Oh oui, Hee-chan. Enchaînes-moi à toi au septième ciel.

* * *

Aïe. J'aurais bien besoin d'un coussin aujourd'hui. Mais je ne regrette rien. Vivement qu'on remette le couvert, ce qui ne saurait tarder vu le regard qu'il avait quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Heero m'aime, je suis sur mon petit nuage. Et tant pis si j'ai un sourire niais comme me l'a fait remarquer Quatre. Je suis sûr que ce chacal viendra me demander des détails croustillants quand il aura le temps. Et me dire qu'il avait raison de me pousser à déclarer ma flamme. L'horoscope aussi avait raison. N'empêche que c'est du hasard. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai pas regardé celui d'aujourd'hui.

- Vous faites beaucoup de sport et c'est très bien. Mais n'en faites pas trop. Attention aux courbatures.

No comment.

OWARI


End file.
